Bittersweet
by xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx
Summary: "You wouldn't dare. At least not in your condition." Punk said, staring directly into her eyes, all seriousness in place now. Aj twitched. He couldn't possibly know...could he? Punk sighed. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"


**Hello guys! I strongly advise to listen to Bittersweet by Ellie Goulding. I listened to it while writing the story and felt that it fit. Enjoy! :)**

Aj was ecstatic. She had just won the Diva's Championship from Eve, a feat most of the divas hadn't ever been able to accomplish. Not even Kaitlyn, and she was close several times.

The crowd was cheering madly for her, and she was skipping around the ring in pure glee. Eve was holding her sides and glaring at Aj as she backed up the ramp to go backstage. But Aj paid her no mind. She stopped and held the title high up above her head. More cheers erupted from the stands.

Nothing could ruin her night. She worked hard for this moment. Having to go through mocks and jeers, no one thinking that she had so much potential that she could beat someone who was taller and bigger than her. And everyone but Hornswoggle was taller than her. Now she was going to go skipping around backstage shoving the title in everyone's faces like the grown up child she was.

But she was mistaken.

_Cult of Personality _started playing throughout the arena. The crowd's reaction was mixed, with an ample amount of both cheers and jeers radiating from the crowd. Aj's smile slipped off her face and she was in full view of the camera, so everyone, both in the arena and backstage saw how disappointed she was now. She slowly turned toward the ramp, a glare forming on her face as CM Punk came out, alone, with his title around his waist, and a slight smile on his face.

Aj honestly didn't know why he was out here. The fact that he had the audacity to even address her now, when she was in her spotlight, her damn well deserved time to shine, was something that greatly ticked her off. Ever since they broke up, he'd avoided her, going so far as to flirt with the other divas in front of her face to show her that they really were through. She didn't take it lightly. Even the WWE Universe could see right through her. When she came out for matches most of the time she had a grim look on her face, and she was vicious in her matches, not sparing anyone, not even Kaitlyn, mercy. Everyone figured on their own what was going on, and Punk had gotten a lot of heat for it since Aj confessed he was the one to break up with her.

To this day the reasons were still unclear to Aj. All she knew was that they were fine one day, reading comics together with hot cocoa nearby, [It was September and really warm but they were craving it], and then the next day he came to her locker room and just abruptly ended it. To say she was emotionally confused was an understatement. She was wrecked. She'd finally found someone with the exact same interests as her, and as to what she did to cause the breakup, she didn't know.

Punk was now climbing the steel steps. Aj's glare and fixed gaze on him did not falter. She gripped the championship in her hand, prepared to use it upside his head if he didn't have a good reason to be out here.

"What, not happy to see me?" Punk asked, standing a few feet from her. She narrowed her eyes. She didn't say anything, but the anger radiating off of her body should've sent him warning signals.

"Oh shut up!" Punk screamed at the crowd. The crowd boo'd him in return. "You don't even know why I'm out here." His gaze returned returned to Aj.

"Why the long face? I know that isn't for me." He pouted.

By that time Aj had gotten a mic and gripped it furiously. "If you know what's good for you you'd get the hell out of this ring before I use this, as a means to knock you into oblivion." She slightly raised the belt, earning cheers from the crowd.

"You wouldn't dare. At least not in your condition." Punk said, staring directly into her eyes, all seriousness in place now.

Aj twitched. He couldn't possibly know...could he? Aj had told her doctor to keep the information strictly confidential! She inwardly groaned and brought the mic to her lips. "And exactly what condition could that be?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Punk took a step forward, and she instinctively took one back. Punk sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant." It wasn't said as a question, more of some sort of statement. The crowd audibly gasped and cameramen recorded shocked faces on the titantron.

Aj was eventually going to announce this, but she didn't want it aired so damn soon, and definitely not with Punk present. "I don't have time for this." Was all she said. She moved around Punk to leave the ring, but he pulled her back right into his chest.

Aj stepped back. "Why didn't you explain why you wanted to break up. Huh?" Honestly Aj hated airing all their dirty laundry while they were airing; it was like being a McMahon. If this was in the script, someone was going to get hell for this for not telling her, but now that she noticed, most of the creative staff hanging around looked confused as well. Apparently no one knew he was going to come out and do this, not to mention be so damn straightforward about it.

"I know I owe you an explanation, but this is a bigger issue that we have to address."

Aj blinked. "Oh are you kidding me? Now? This couldn't wait till I got backstage?"

"Says the person who was stupid enough to compete in a match while pregnant." The crowd started ooh'ing and Aj rolled her eyes.

"I love my job, and I didn't want to be away from it. And unlike some people, I don't _cheat_ at it." The crowd had an even bigger response at this.

Punk was silently fuming. He hated to be showed up by anybody, and even though Aj knew that she used it to her advantage.

Punk took a deep breath and sighed. "Do you really want to know the real reason why I ended it?"

"Pretty much. That's honestly the only reason I'm still standing out here."

"I ended it because I was scared."

Aj was taken aback. He was _scared_? This 218 pound man with an extremely short temper to match Vince McMahon's was _scared_? Scared of what?!

"I noticed you were being distant, you didn't feel to talk about anything. I asked everyone what was up, since you weren't letting me in, and nobody knew, although I think Kaitlyn knew but was being a shell about it." Punk pretended to think for a second, and Aj found it adorable, as she always did.

"So I thought you were going to break up first, and I just ended it. You know I have a big ego-"

"One that desperately needs to be tamed." Aj interrupted.

Punk blushed a little. "Yeah, I figured that much out. I tried to forget about you but being as we work together there'd be no way to do that. It wasn't until I got a letter in the mail after you left that I knew what was going on. I figured now would be the best way to approach this whole thing, since I could catch you before you went to hide backstage or something." Punk looked at her exposed stomach, as if looking for a bump or any indication that she really was pregnant.

"I'm only a month. Calm down." Aj smiled slightly. She understood where he was coming from. From past relationships she'd experienced the same treatment. Her boyfriends would be fine and then they'd grow further and further apart from her until they just ended it. But in Punk's case he caught her in surprise. When she found out she was pregnant she was honestly scared out of her mind, and only told Kaitlyn, Alicia and Layla. She didn't want to tell him yet because he didn't know how he'd react, so she kept it to herself and kept her distance from him. Now that she thought about it, she did deserve to be broken up with. No one dates people who don't open up or keep their distance.

"I'm not one to back down on my word. Remember the first time we started dating, and I told you that I'd always be there for you no matter what?" Punk paused. "Well the past six weeks don't count but I'd like to make up for it now."

Aj grinned. "Sure you can! Under one condition."

Punk looked at her expectantly, as did the audience, who were looking on in tense silence.

"You're sleeping on the couch for three months." Punk's smile was wiped off his face in seconds, but it returned as he lifted her up and twirled her around in his arms. The belt was dropped, forgotten by his feet as Aj relished being in his hold again. The crowd erupted into cheers, and this took Aj back to when she witnessed Triple H doing this to Stephanie when she told him she was pregnant. Of course a couple weeks later it turned out to be a terrible lie but the fact that they were re-living a moment in history through their own was great on their own part.

Punk gave her a giant kiss and Aj giggled. Maybe things were looking to be great for their future after all.


End file.
